Amethystheart
by Amethystheart25
Summary: Amethystkit can only watch as the clans fall apart. A dark prophecy fortells their destruction, and even Starclan will not warn the clans, for they know it can't be stopped by the clan cats. But is there something more to it than that ?
1. Prologue

"From the impassable land, darkness will end the clans"

The starclan cats had received the prophecy. Though nothing could be done to stop it. They would not tell the clan cats, for it was inevitable...

Galaxyclan

Leader - Emeraldstar - dark grey tabby tom with emerald green eyes

Deputy Aquamarine - tom with aquamarine fur and sharp eyes

Medicine cat Rosequartz - light gray tom with long fur and pink eyes

Apprentice :bluepaw

Warriors

Moonstone - cream colored and white tom with green eyes

Diamondshine - white tom with light blue eyes .

Apprentice : Softpaw

Turquoisewing - tortoiseshell tom with turquoise eyes

Apprentice : Radiancepaw

Galacticfur - black tom with shiny sparkly fur but not that sparkly .

Apprentice : Amethystpaw

Frostglitter - young white she cat slightly tinted grey blue . Some slight sparkles on her fur. In the sunlight the sparkles shine blindingly

Sparklingsnowflake - twins with Frostglitter . White tom with a few sparkles and green eyes

Irredescantopal - sandy pink and white she cat with green and blue eyes

Stormsnake - green eyed she cat with grey/green fur and black ears, tail and paws except one paw is white

Sardonyxclaw - lithe light brown she cat with a few dark brown markings and yellow eyes

Seafoam - white and sand colored spotted she cat with sea green eyes

Apprentice : Redpaw

Apprentices

Bluepaw - light blue gray she cat with blue eyes

Radiancepaw - gray tom with fiery amber eyes and gold patches

Amethystpaw - shimmery silver she cat with dark indigo eyes and shiny black stripes and a kind of fluffy tail

Redpaw - red she cat with amber eyes

Softpaw - soft white she cat with blue eyes

Queens

Crystaltail - white she cat with green eyes

Kits : Amethystkit,Radiancekit

Elders

Bluewish - blue grey she cat with light gray markings and blue eyes

Whiteblizzard - white she cat with pale yellow eyes and brown paws and tail tip

Saphireclan

Leader: Rubystar - gray tabby she cat with white face and ears and ruby red eyes .

Deputy : Jaderiver - she cat with jade colored eyes and soft gray blue fur

Medicine cat : Twilightheart - she cat with dark blue eyes like twilight and fluffy ginger fur. Her paws are white .

Apprentice: Hollypaw

Warriors

Kunziteclaw - white and sand colored tom with long fur, brown eyes , and light pink claws.

Willowleaf - light gray she cat with olive green eyes

Apprentice: Mosspaw

Sparklingwave - sparkly white and grey tabby she cat with blue eyes

Beautifulstripes : sandy she cat with fiery ginger stripes and green eyes

Thrushfur : sandy and black tom with blue eyes

Falconfeather : brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice : Riverpaw

Eyegaze : silver she cat with green eyes .

Apprentices :

Mosspaw : brown she cat with moss green eyes and white paws and muzzle .

Hollypaw : green eyed she cat with gray tabby fur

Riverpaw - white and yellow tabby she cat with blue eyes .

Leafshine : green eyed she cat with light brown tabby fur

Canarywing : yellowish she cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Skycloud : white she cat with blue eyes

Kits : Orangekit : ginger she cat with blue eyes , Heartkit : red she cat with heart shaped marking on her heart and green eyes

Silvershine : silver she cat with brown eyes and a white tail .

Elders

Coconutdream - white and brown she cat with blue eyes

Cinnamonfur : cinnamon colored tom with brown eyes

Mudclan

Leader- Tangerinestar - tangerine cored tom with blue eyes

Deputy- Copperstripe - brown she cat with copper colored stripes and amber eyes

Medicine cat - Dyingbush - brown tom with red eyes

Apprentice : Sparrowpaw

Warriors -

Spearmint - ginger and grey calico she cat with green eyes

Rabbitfur - brown and black swirly patterned fur tom with blue eyes

Brownrock - speckled brown tom with black ears and orange eyes

Apprentice : Desertpaw

Deadgrass - pale yellow and brown tom with gray eyes

Gingerspice - orangey brown she cat that smells like ginger

Spicypepper - brown tom with red eyes

Apprentice : Stickpaw

Greenfire - energetic brown tom with green eyes

Birchstripe - birch colored brown, black, and white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice : Watermelonpaw

Apprentices -

Stickpaw - brown tom with brown eyes

Watermelonpaw - black and grey tom with sandy patches and blue eyes

Desertpaw - sandy she cat with blue eyes

Sparrowpaw - brown she cat with red eyes and white markings

Queens -

Brownbird - brown she cat with black eyes

Kits : Mangokit . The rest of her kits died

Elders-

Grayrabbit - gray tom with blue eyes

Yellowtail - gray she cat with yellow tail tip and amber eyes

Pineclan

Leader- Dirtstar - brown tom with orange eyes and a fluffy tail

Deputy - Mountaindreams - brown she cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat - Ashcrown - fluffy white tom with gray flecks . Some of the gray flecks are on his forehead and around his head like a crown. Sea green eyes

Warriors

Jayflight - grey tom with blue eyes

Bravewing - golden tom with amber eyes

Wishwing - gray tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

Honorheart - gray tom with blue eyes

Gloryspirit - brown she cat with bright green eyes and white markings

Apprentice: Purepaw

Couragestorm : white tom with orange spots and orange eyes

Apprentice: Spiritpaw

Careheart : orange she cat with amber eyes

Strongfaith : grey tom with amber eyes

Appletree - brown tabby she cat with green eyes

Apprentices :

Purepaw - white she cat with blue eyes

Spiritpaw - orange tom with fiery eyes

Queens :

Faithstrike- gray she cat with a white stripe , white tail tip and green eyes

Kits : Hopekit,lovekit, and believekit.

Elders :

Singfur - bright ginger tom with blue eyes

Circleeyes - brown tom with white paws and green eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Crystaltail was in the lush sunlit forest hunting. Her clean white fur was blindingly bright in the sunlight. She scented the air, her clear green eyes got wide when she scented something other than the smell of summer leaves and flowers and dirt. She followed the scent to a shallow den in the ground and saw a tiny ball of silvery and black fur. It was a sleeping little kit all alone in the forest. She melted inside, it was adorable. She picked it up carefully with her white teeth and carried it to her den . She decided she would keep this cute little kit as her own . She couldn't scent any other cats near by and there was no other cats scent on the kit, it was all alone . She went into camp quietly through the back entrance . She put down the soft little kitten beside her real kit who was also very young . He was grey with gold patches and she had named him Radiancekit after his golden fur. She purred, this little silver kit seemed to be special.

A few weeks later Amethystkit was sleeping in her warm den with her mom Crystaltail . There were no other queens and the nursery was empty except for them and her brother.

While their mother was sleeping, Radiancekit quietly sneaked out of the nursery and out into the dark camp. Amethystkit noticed and felt worried . She silently followed him, her heart lurched when she realized he was heading out of camp! She didn't want to follow him into the forest but she was very concerned and worried about him so she cautiously scampered after her brother. As soon as she was out of camp she stopped, her dark indigo eyes were huge as she took in the seemingly endless forest. She followed Radiancekit for a few more moments, before seeing him pounce on a mouse . He tore it apart savagely, it's guts and blood flew around him and got on his muzzle . Amethystkit got scared and quickly ran the short distance back to the edge of camp. She had seen cats eat mice before of course but she had never seen a cat be so savage. Her tiny heart was beating quickly in her chest . "It's just a mouse ..." She thought to herself. She calmed herself down mostly and after a while she decided to go back and find Radiancekit again .

She followed his scent to the stream that was close to camp and saw him standing in on the edge in the shallow water. He seemed to be smiling and his eyes glinted in the darkness. She saw deep scarlet blood on his muzzle and paws and pooled around him in the water, more blood than could come from a mouse or bird or any prey the clan ever caught. Her heart stopped and she backed away from him as she stared at him in fear. He hadn't noticed her and she ran back to the nursery and hid behind her sleeping mother. In the warmth of the den she quietly cried as she fell asleep once more.

She was in a magical forest dreaming , there was soft snowflakes falling and snow carpeted the ground though she didn't feel cold at all. The sky was dim . She gazed at the snow with huge dark indigo eyes and softly batted at it with a tiny delicate paw as it fell down soundlessly. She purred and pounced on the snow.

Amethystkit woke up in the darkness. She felt like she had a dream though she couldn't remember it . She felt peaceful though as she walked softly out of the nursery and into the clearing in the center of camp. A ray of white silver moonlight shone down on her, it lit up her fur and made it shine and shimmer.

Suddenly Amethystkit saw a pair of dark violet eyes staring at her from the darkness close by. They shone brighter than the moon and the sun and had stars sparkling in their depths. Amethystkit stared. She was overfilled with love for this cat, and tears streamed from her beautiful eyes. She felt so in love it was as if she was in another world. The mystical cat disappeared after a few heartbeats. Amethystkit stayed alone in the quiet moonlight, gazing at the moon and the stars and the starclan planet above.


	3. Chapter 2

Radiancekit was bored as he waited restlessly in the nursery for his mother to fall asleep. He wanted to go hunting. He had something special in mind. His eyes flashed impatiently in the darkness . Finally the white she cat had fallen asleep. He did not know where Amethystkit was and he did not care. As long as she didn't try to stop him.

He had been outside of camp and in the forest many times, actually every night, and was fully used to it. He had a far distance to travel tonight though so he pelted through the forest swiftly. He stopped at the moonpool. He was satisfied to see that all of the medicine cats were there this half moon, so he would have more to choose from. He licked his claws, radiating with excitement and curiosity. He wondered how good the cat he choose would taste.

He saw the Galaxyclan medicine cat Rosequartz and his apprentice Bluepaw. The Saphireclan, Pineclan , and Mudclan medicine cats were there too. He waited for a perfect moment, little did they know he was completely focusing on them with a sinister glare the entire time. They had woken up from their dreams and were beginning to leave. He waited for the one last to leave the area, it was a green eyed apprentice from Saphireclan.

He had a wild look on his face as he smiled and jumped on his prey, he pushed the cat into the moonpool and held it still so it wouldn't splash around . Once it was still he dragged it out and up a tree . They would never think to look here. He crouched on the branch and sunk his teeth in to gray tabby fur. His eyes widened at the taste and he quickly devoured it until he was scared he would get fat. There was still some left . He pondered what to do. This cat tasted much better than mice, he did not want to just throw something so tasty away. He would have to find a hiding place and finish it later.

Amethystkit was playing in the afternoon sun and dappled shade of the camp . She noticed Emeraldstar staring at her , it made her scared and she quickly ran back to her den. She felt sleepy and dozed off into soft dreaming again .


End file.
